Kenjin Akane
Akane Kenjin (剣神茜'', Kenjin Akane''), given the moniker God of the Fencing (剣道の神'', Kendō no Kami''), is a missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and one of only Kenjin clan members that survived, along with her younger sister, Kenjin Natsumi. Background During the term of the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, Kirigakure began the Kekkei Genkai eradication. The Kenjin Clan, known for his excellent swordsmen, was one of the most feared and powerful clans of the Land of Water and, thus, was naturally one of the firsts targets to be eliminated by Yagura. One of the two last members of the Kenjin Clan alive, Akane, was known for the title of "Eighth swordsman of the mist", using his Kekkei Genkai to protect Kirigakure and the Mizukage. But, when Yagura betrayed him and tried to kill Akane, he yet could escape and, posteriorly, joined the rebellion under the command of Mei. He joined the Kirigakure's ANBU at the age of 10 years old and quickly became one of his most powerful members. In the same year, Akane became the leader of Kirigakure's ANBU. Naturally, being a member of the Kenjin Clan, yet young Akane committed his first murder to unlock the Kekkei Genkai of his clan, the Sword Release. Personality Akane is initially seen as sadistic and arrogant, with a dark and cold personality, but it. Although this is only a mask of his true personality. Cheerful and playful, he matters more than anything with his younger sister, Kenji Natsumi. Rarely shows any feeling except when alone with people he cares. More than once, Akane has shown his distaste for being a shinobi and taking the lives of people. This goes so far that he prevents his sister awaken the Kekkei Genkai of the clan Kenjin, hoping that she can get out of the awful shinobi system, preventing her from committing murders. Although upset, he taught his sister to fight and use ninjutsu, although on more than one occasion has expressly forbidden her to fight unless it is for defense. Having been a member of the ANBU of Kirigakure for many years, he is discreet and persuasive, choosing to deceive and silently assassinate your targets instead of engaging them in combat. Having been a member of the ANBU of Kirigakure for many years, he is discreet and persuasive, choosing to deceive and silently assassinate your targets instead of engaging them in combat. Rarely speaks, trying to pass as unnoticed as possible and hide your emotions in a blank expression. After all, he is extremely kind and helpful - having sometimes even saved enemies. Sometimes he was called the Angel of the Hidden Mist. Appearance Akane is a relatively tall shinobi, with spiky black hair, and has dark blue-coloured eyes. He has three scars across his left eye, which were revealed to have been given to him by Yagura himself. He has a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, and even after to his defection from Kirigakure, wears the village's standard uniform, dark grey flak jacket and black bandages he regularly wears around his hands and arms, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand, a trait that was due to his rigorous taijutsu and kenjutsu trainings. He also wear black gloves fingerless with a steel plate in the back of hands with the kanji to 'Land of Water' carved (水の国'', Mizu no Kuni''). During his time in ANBU, he wore a black samurai armor with a full shade dark grey and a black helm. This armor was made in Takumi Village, as their three principal swords - Muramasa, Honjo Masamune and the King's Sword. The armor had red details on the helm and arms, with blades in the forearms and top of the helm. It is unknown what material was made the armor, but is extremely resistant and isn't electric conductor. Yagura suggested that this armor is made of a titanium alloy. Sometimes, he is seen wearing a black hakama, white hakama-himo, white tabi and waraji under a white haori. Abilities Although use mainly swords and tridents, he is able to handle virtually any weapon, from kunai and shuriken, and even whips and nunchakus. Sometimes (when disarmed) he demonstrated ability to use tools and even random objects (such as sticks and kitchen knives) to fight and beat opponents jōnin level. When disarmed, Akane is still extremely skilled at taijutsu and ninjutsu. Hailed as a natural genius and one of the greatest prodigies of Kirigakure, entered and graduated from the academy at the age of five, and at six, became a chūnin. As a child joined the ANBU, becoming its leader a year later. A proof of his power is the priority that the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, had to kill him before he could join the rebellion. He easily has killed a squad of the ANBU and engaged in combat with Yagura, hurting significantly the Fourth Mizukage, gaining him time enough to escape alive of the confront. He could pressure powerful missing-nin, as Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha in confront and, posteriorly, the Fourth Mizukage in their 'Version 1' state jinchūriki. Kisame Hoshigaki noted that fighting Akane alone was dangerou with a high chance of die. Yagura, the Mizukage and jinchūriki of the Three-Tails, saw Akane as a major threat after witnessing his performance in numerous S-Rank missions. Initially, Yagura tried to get him to die in missions, real reason the Mizukage to give him several S-Rank missions in sequence, hoping that Akane might die of exhaustion to accomplish various missions of extreme difficult and with a high rate of death. This was useless, although. Akane completed the missions one after another, what made Yagura send a ANBU platoon to kill him, but Akane easily shot down the entire squad. Tired of failed attempts, the own Yagura tried to kill Akane, unsuccessfully. Taijutsu Akane is very adept in taijutsu. When disarmed, he reveals his proficiency in martial arts, easily able of handle high skilled opponents as Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki and, for a short time, Might Gai - although, Gai easily overcomed Akane in taijutsu after a short fight. Even when greatly outnumbered by hundreds of enemies, he is easily able to defeat them, using well-coordinated attack patterns to handle the multiple enemy strikes. He is noted more by his impressive speed which by his physical strenght, although both are high enough to overcome easily several A-Rank shinobi, and even some S-Rank shinobi, as Kisame Hoshigaki. His strength is high enough to intercept a blow of the Kubikiribōchō with the bare hands, demonstrating only a slight discomfort. He's shown a rather impressive level of durability and resistance, able to take hits of Itachi's Susano'o and Yagura's chakra blasts and continue fighting. Genjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Swordsmen Category:King-level Swordsman Category:S-Rank Category:S-Rank Criminal